vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Innominat
Summary Innominat (カノヌシ Kanonushi) is a major antagonist in Tales of Berseria. Innominat is the Empyrean of Suppression, whom the Exorcist's Abbey and its leader, Shepherd Artorius, are attempting to revive with the goal of suppressing all free will to free the world from malevolence. Innominat first appears at the beginning of the game, where Velvet's brother, Laphicet Crowe, is offered to it as a sacrifice and becomes its eventual vessel after the Therions of the eight malevolences - hatred, despair, greed, conceit, obsession, lust, cowardice and selfishness are created. His true name is Nevn Hiw Ejuam, meaning "Wing for Ideal". Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Innominat, formerly Laphicet Crowe Origin: Tales of Berseria Gender: Male vessel, likely Genderless in true form Age: Unknown, at least several millennia Classification: Empyrean Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Water, Wind, Darkness, Light, Lightning), Paralysis Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, True Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Large Size (Type 3, Innominat's true body is this big), Power Absorption (Possesses the same abilities as a Therion), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers to seal Therions), Soul Manipulation (Possesses the same abilities as a Therion), Power Bestowal (Granted the Therions their power), Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, quickly regenerated from Velvet stabbing him in the chest), Willpower Manipulation (His domain is capable of suppressing free will, can devour the will of others), Mind Manipulation (His domain forces those who have committed great sins to commit suicide), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Spatial Manipulation (Insubstantiality can create orbs that tear holes in space), Gravity Manipulation (Geostigma can create gravitational fields to stop enemies' movements), BFR (Can send people into Earthpulses), Corruption (Type 2, can infuse humans and malakhim with Malevolence), Transmutation (Can transform humans and malakhim into daemons and dragons) Attack Potency: Planet level (Used the planet as his vessel, comparable to Laphicet, who is capable of covering the entire planet with his power) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to Laphicet) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Can survive an Indignation from Laphicet) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Martial Artes and sword, higher with Hidden and Malak Artes, Unknown with Teleportation, Planetary with domain Standard Equipment: Paper talismans. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Innominat retains some of the childish tendencies of his human vessel Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Artes: *Soul Burst *Warp In Hidden Artes: *Erupt *Leaf Circle *Leaf Cyclone *Leaf Storm *Triple Bulwark *Warp Dash Malak Artes: *Bright Shade *Geostigma *Crown Fire *Dark Fangs *Divine Saber *Insubstantiality *Meteor Storm *Sinister Soul Break Soul: *Annihilating Beam Mystic Artes: *Primal Kill Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of Zestiria/Berseria Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Element Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Genderless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 5